<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Truly Quite Pleasant (Except for the smell...) by FoxGamer429</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168439">It's Truly Quite Pleasant (Except for the smell...)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429'>FoxGamer429</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biodad au?, Dad Jonathan Crane, Editing the tags as the story progresses, Fluff and Angst, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Jon Crane: Dumbass. A Summery, Jon doesn't know what grief is, Jonathan Crane has a heart, Past Relationship(s), Protective Jonathan Crane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:09:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Crane was 29 When he found out he had a daughter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. What...the actual-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Or; I was reading a shit ton of Miraculous "Marinette's Parents are not her actual parents!" stories and decided to try my hand at it</p><p>Don't worry, I'm working on my other fics. But...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jonathan Crane was 29</p><p>He had graduated college about 2 years ago, got his own apartment, and had gotten to work trying to land a job as a psychology professor at Gotham University. That spot, however, had already been filled. <strike>(nothing a little ~Sabotage ~ can't fix).</strike> </p><p>The apartment was a mess. Always had been, always will be. Various papers scattered across the floor, coffee stains everywhere, laundry not where it was supposed to be; generally not suited for guests. After all, he lived alone. Almost-always had, probably always will</p><p>Well, that's what he had originally thought. </p><p>It was an unusually sunny day for Gotham City. Most where outside, having fun and relaxing. The park was most definitely filled to the brim ewith teenagers, young adults, and children enjoying the nice summer weather before the next rain. Jon was working on paperwork while drinking his fifteenth (now cold) cup of black coffee. </p><p>There was a knock on his front door. Jon found this odd, as he had barely any 'Friends' and most-if not all- of his living relatives never really bothered with acquainting themselves with him. Well, one had.</p><p>The knocking persisted, until Jonathan couldn't ignore it. And so, he ran(or, more accurately, speed walked) to the door, tripping over things in the process.</p><p>"Yes?" He opened the door cautiously, before fully opening it to see who it was. "Oh, hello Martha"</p><p>Martha Thompson was one of-if not his only-friend from college. They where both social outcasts during their childhoods and throughout college, so they bonded fairly quickly. </p><p>She was a pretty short woman, standing at about 5'4 and weighing about 100-120 lbs. She had long black hair that tinted blue at times and had olive green eyes. </p><p>"Hello, Jon" She said politely. With her wa sa child resting peacefully in her arms. This had caught Jon's attention.</p><p>"Who is that?" He asked</p><p>"That's what I wanted to talk to you about"</p><p> </p><p>While Martha was on the couch with the Child, Jonathan cleaned up the living room quickly. After that, he sat down in a chair to hear about the child</p><p>Jonathan had always been described as a good listener, mostly because he rarely had an actual say in things, so he never bothered with talking skills. </p><p>"So...let me get this straight" Jon began "That child...is my daughter"</p><p>"Yep" Martha said, smugly</p><p>"....are you sure?"</p><p>"Positive" </p><p>Jonathan scoffed "only fools are positive"</p><p>"Are you sure?" Martha said smugly</p><p>"Posi-damnit" he cursed, while Martha glared at him</p><p>"As I was saying, I want you to take care of her"</p><p>"Wh-why?" He was genuinely confused</p><p>"I want her to get to know her father" She started to slightly glare at Jonathan again</p><p>"I'm not fit to take care of a child, let alone one that's..." He looked at the girl "...how old is she?" </p><p>"19 months"</p><p>"Nineteen months old!" </p><p>Martha sighed again "Look, Jonathan. I want her to grow up with at least one of her parents, 'cause god knows I can't be there for her"</p><p>Jon was confused "Why?"</p><p>"...I doubt I'm going to survive the next two years"</p><p>"Why do you say that?" </p><p>"My mothers side has a long history of women dieing only a couple years after giving birth. Whether from heart failure or cancer or god knows what. I'm already fainting far to regularly for it to be healthy..." She whispered the last part</p><p>"That's...not good"</p><p>"Exactly"</p><p>"But what if it's just a coincidence?" Jonathan asked. Even though he prided himself for his pessimistic tendencies, he still tried his best to look on the bright side of certain situations</p><p>Martha laughed "for how long the trend went on for? Unlikely"</p><p>"Alright. Say I agree to having custody of her. What's her birthday? Or, for that matter, her name?"</p><p>"Her name is Marinette, and her birthday is July Nineth"</p><p>"Marinette...July nineth" he whispered under his breath</p><p>"So, do you accept?" </p><p>Jon thought about it for a solid minute "...sure"</p><p>Martha's eyes lit up "Thank you" she said softly</p><p> </p><p>Jonathan gained full custody a year later</p><p>He had recently just gotten his job as a professor(through...unsavory means) and had managed to save up enough money for a two bedroom apartment. </p><p>Before this, Martha and Marinette visited quite often. Twice a week, actually, enough for Jonathan to get to know his daughter better. </p><p>Through his observations of his "Daughter", he found that they truly are not that different. Like him, she was quiet, curious, and took a strong interest in a variety of topics. Unlike Jon, she had a tendency to be overly empathetic and, worst of all,</p><p><em>Clingy</em>.</p><p>Jonathan did not like <em>clingy, </em>Mostly due to never being around folks who where. Call it what you will, but <em>Jonathan+Clingy Individuals </em>was probably a match made in "Someones gonna die" Hell</p><p>But the surprising part? Jonathan grew used to this brand of Clingy. When 'Nette hugged him(and yes; Nette. There was no way he was calling his daughter "Mary" or any form of the name), he wasn't repulse to the touch; quite the opposite, actually. He started welcoming it after a good 5 months.</p><p>Rarely initiated it, though</p><p>Correction; <em>Never </em>initiated it</p><p>Sure, he got lectures from Martha, but that was expected. Plus; he was still confused as to why Nette even hugged <em>him </em>of all people(he wasn't very huggable). </p><p>(<strike>Martha said that it was because Jon was her parental figure, but Jon never hugged his parental figure....)</strike></p><p>(<span class="u"><strike>Martha also said that he never had a healthy relationship with his Grandmother. mumbled something about him needing therapy?)</strike></span></p><p>So, when he got the new apartment and custody, Jon had enough confidence to not sound confused when calling Marinette his daughter. </p><p> </p><p>When Marinette turned four, Martha died</p><p>She had died from an unsurvivable heart attack, which, while expected, still somewhat hurt. </p><p>When Jonathan heard the news, he needed time to process it. He had always told himself that he was good with grief, but that was because he had never truly <em>experienced </em>it. Sure, his great grandmother had died, but you never really grieve for someone who you never had gotten close to<strike>(even if they practically raised you)</strike></p><p>Then,  their was a knock on his bedroom door</p><p>"Daddy?" The young girl who was his daughter said</p><p>Jon ran to her, hugging her as tight as possible. </p><p>"Daddy? What's wrong?"</p><p>Jon knelt down "Nothing"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Start of The Spiral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a full year since Martha's death</p><p>Jonathan was 31, Marinette; 5</p><p>The duo had been as well as they could be. As soon as Nette had found out the meaning of Death, she had caught on quickly. </p><p>That's another thing; Nette was a pretty smart toddler</p><p>She had probably gotten it from Jon, catching on to things most would consider morbid at first glance with nothing but a strange sense of curiosity. </p><p>Tom-Jon's College roommate who was probably his only other friend besides Martha-visited a few times with his wife, Sabine. They had moved to Paris for their honeymoon, yet never left. Instead, opening a bakery, getting a steady flow of customers every year(especially around Christmas). Once, Tom jokingly compared Nette with Wednesday Addams, yet, whenever Nette did something out of morbid curiosity, she got nicknamed Wednesday</p><p>As soon as Jon had possibly could, he had named Tom as Nettes godfather. Jon wasn't the most healthy person in existence, some may tell you the exact opposite, so he didn't trust his body to just <em>give out </em>on him. Jon also wasn't the sanest, going through so much so young. It was a miracle that he was even fit to take care of Marinette <em>at all</em>. </p><p> </p><p>But, not everything has been happy-sunshine and graveyeards for the Cranes, as Jonathan has acquired a new after-school activity! One of the Oh-so-definitely-not-legal variety!</p><p>It started...somewhat innocently(?) Jonathan had been walking home after class and staying behind to grade papers. He walked by a few homeless people, a sight that would sadden most from other cities, yet in Gotham; was quite normal. When he was almost home, he spotted one just milling about. </p><p>Jon thought about smiling at the man. Jon did not smile that often, so he thought it would be a nice change of pace, prove he could be nice, etc.</p><p>Unfortunately, the other man didn't think it was nice and, in fact; thought it quite horrifying.</p><p>Jon was confused</p><p>Jon wasn't really confused that the man thought that his smile was frightening, oh no. Since Jon didn't smile often, he never really <em>practiced </em>it. He mostly found it a pointless waist of time, and never bothered perfecting it.</p><p>No, what Jon was confused about was why the mans reaction was so....<em>beautiful </em>to Jon</p><p>Now; Jon finding something beautiful would be strange enough. Jon finding <strong>fear</strong> beautiful was just concerning.</p><p>Him finding fear beautiful enough to the point where he would do anything to see it again? That was probably a call for psychiatric help</p><p>That's when he started getting to work on his new Project</p><p> </p><p>One year later, a 6 year old Marinette hears someone in the kitchen at 8:00 at night</p><p>She was just about to go to sleep, already tired from waiting for her Dada to get home. </p><p>When she heard someone-or something- in the kitchen, she started to get scared. </p><p>She grabbed the nearest object-a Disney princess watercolor paint book-and was ready to throw it at the intruder. </p><p>The intruder, who probably thought that they wouldn't be hit in the face with a Disney Princess Watercolor paint book in the next 5 Minutes, was shocked that exact thing happened!</p><p>The Intruder looked to where that came from and was met with the furious (read: Adorable) glare of a 6 year old</p><p>"Who are you?" Marinette asked</p><p>"Where are your parents?" The Intruder said, completely avoiding the question. Nette stiffened before answering</p><p>"Dada is still at the..." Marinette tried to remember the word "...<em>Uni-Unicorn?"</em></p><p>"And your Mother?"</p><p>"..."</p><p>"...oh"</p><p>"Now!" Marinette got defensive again "Who are you!?"</p><p>"None of you-" The Intruder started before being interrupted</p><p>"Nette?!" Her Father called out for her after he slammed the door. After presumably setting his stuff down, he looked over to the kitchen, seeing Nette having a staring contest with an overgrown man in a batsuit</p><p>AKA: The Batman</p><p>The Batman looked towards Jonathan with a glare</p><p>"Hello, Crane"</p><p>"Hello, Batman" Jon greeted "To what do I owe the pleasure? And why, exactly, where you having a staring contest with my daughter?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Martha's Probably Rolling In Her Grave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for having absolutely no posting schedule 😅</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bat growled. It was filled with both anger and confusion. "<em>Crane"</em></p><p>"Yes?" Jon asked with humor</p><p>"What are you planning?!"</p><p>Jon looked confused "Well, I do have lesson plans to make"</p><p>"That's not what I'm asking" Nette had already grabbed the pre made supermarket popcorn</p><p>"Then what where you asking?"</p><p>"<em>What are you planning?"</em></p><p>"Not all of us speak cryptic"</p><p>The bat looked as if he was about to give up being a cryptic asshat and got straight to the point "I have reason to believe that your the one abducting people off the streets and experimenting on them"</p><p>Jon looked confused "And why is that?"</p><p>The Bat said nothing</p><p>Jon sighed "Well, if your not go-" Batman ran up to him and grabbed him by the neck and his shirt collar. Marinette almost choked on her popcorn</p><p>"Stop it!" Nette yelled, throwing her popcorn while trying to pry her father from the Bats grip</p><p>"It's Okay" Jon grunted, also trying to pry himself from the grip "I've got this"</p><p>The Bat dropped Jon on the floor. Realizing that he would go without the answers he was looking for, he left, not bothering trying to clean up the mess he caused </p><p>Marinette ran to her father, trying to help him up off the floor. </p><p>"I'm fine, Nette" Jon said, picking himself up. </p><p> </p><p>"Dad?" Nette asked the next morning "Is something...going on?"</p><p>Jon chuckled "What gave you that idea?"</p><p>Nette frowned "last night-" Jon cut his daughter off before she could finish the sentence</p><p>"I'll let you know if something is going on, okay?"</p><p>Nette brightened at the confirmation "OK!"</p><p> </p><p>The next Day, Jon is arrested</p><p>Jon was holler up in a terrible equivalent to a science lab when the Bat found him. Sneaking in, the Bat and Jon fought until eventually-and unsurprisingly-Jon was defeated. </p><p>The trial was quick and boring. Jon was sent to Arkham, and Nette was sent to France to live with Tom and Sabine(as they are her Godparents)</p><p>Jonathan had two choices;</p><p>Ruin every relationship he has and continue his spiral into and obsession with fear</p><p>Or</p><p>Raise his daughter properly</p><p>Jon really wanted there to be a way to do both</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally got this done! Yay!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anything you want for this AU?</p><p>Comments and Kudos are always Appreciated! 😁</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>